


Salt and Golden Caramel

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dommes in unexpected places, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time at a Sex Party, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Grinding, Group Sex, Leashes, Let Loose and Have Some Fun, M/M, Mirrors, Multi, Orgy, Party, Pegging, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Wing Kink, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Set sometime far after Canon:Hera's been in a bit of a dry spell.Amphitrite takes it upon herself to help the Golden Queen break out of her rut.And her shell...AKAThe Queen of Oceans throws a literal sex party in one of her beach houses, invites Hera, and stages everything for Hera to let loose and break free....Read all tags, it's a literal fucking orgy....
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAiko/gifts).



> This fic was written from the following prompt requested by my girlfriend, Miss_Aiko:
> 
> "All I'm gonna say is I want Amphritie to throw an orgy, also I need Hera to get some."
> 
> Angel, this is for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ensure you've checked the tags for this fic as a whole; here are a few more specific details:
> 
> It's a literal. fucking. orgy. If you're not prepared to read about multiple couples and groups having sex "in public" with consent, read no further. 
> 
> This fic is written who-knows-how-long-post-canon, and while Zeus and Hera are still ostensibly "together," there is some distance between them now, including in their bed. 
> 
> Every effort was made to ensure no lines were crossed - family lines. Neither Poseidon, nor Hades, nor Persephone are at this party. Amphitrite (and a few very random other beings) are the only people Hera actually knows. Everyone else is OCs, named or un-named, and are there for scenery.
> 
> Lastly, but not leastly, this fic is written with weeks of research in the backing - both personal and more academic. Everything you will find herein is as realistic as your Swoonie could possibly make it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Enjoy responsibly, but please, do enjoy. 
> 
> It's getting thirsty in here this year...

**_New Private Messages (1):_ **

_ Hera dear, _

_ It’s been months since you’ve had any fun. Don’t ask me how I know: I just know.  _

_ I’m throwing a party on the solstice. Best kind of party. Booze, boobs, and bois.  _

_ I want your cute golden ass here. I’ll have a whole banquet for you to take your pick. Or you could just soak up the neon. Whatever.  _

_ Just come have some fun with ya girl! _

_ (I promise Pos’ won’t be at the party, or your old blue flame and his Queenie-pie. Nothin’ weird; just you, me, and a bunch of blokes and chicks. Whatever you want!) _

_ Kisses! _

_ -Amphitrite _

\---*~*---

Hera sucked down another drag of her cigarette, pursing her lips around her discomfort. She tapped the toe of her marine-blue stiletto on the paving stone, facing the meandering path that led to the blacklight-framed front door of her sister-in-law’s beach house. Music thudded dully behind the wind-carved sandstone walls, and a few of the windows on the front of the house pulsed with flashes of neon green, then pink, then yellow, then green, then purple…

She couldn’t do this.

She wouldn’t do this. 

Amphitrite opened the door, beckoning madly under the blacklight, her emerald skin ghostlit and shimmering with a faint dusting of glitter. 

Hera plastered a smile on her face and sent her cigarette and holder away through aether. She made her way over the pebble-lined walk, the fringe of her dress swaying around her knees. The ruffles over her buttocks made soft shushing noises, and she adjusted the thin shawl around her elbows as a breeze off the ocean beyond the house chilled the air. 

“Hera, darlin’, why’re you just standin’ out on the walk? Get in here!”

The Queen of Olympus was dragged unceremoniously over the threshold into a dark foyer; the flashing lights from other rooms filtered hazily around the corners to left and right a few yards away, but this entry-space was awash in dusky gloom. Amphitrite bustled around Hera, tugging her shawl away and settling the bustles over Hera’s ass, chattering all the while in a low, conspiratorial voice. 

“Now, I know you said you’ve never tried anythin’ like this before, but I promise ya, I’m gon’ take ya good care. I’ve got a few special treats I think you might like, and one for laters, if you feel up f’it. First things, have ya had a drink ye’?”

Hera nodded, the slight buzz in her head of her dinner’s wine pairing mingling with the energy that was inescapable and unignorable, even in the secluded space of the foyer. Varied other alcohols sifted their fragrant notes through the darkness, and something even saltier than the sea. 

“Good, good. A’ight, my love, here’s the plan: you stick with me, you don’t have to do anythin’ at all you don’t want to, and anythin’ you  _ do _ wanna give a go, don’t be afraid to ask, y’hear?”

Hera nodded again, her stomach beginning to tighten. Her mouth felt dry, but unexpectedly, a moist heat was beginning to bloom between her legs. Amphitrite tucked Hera’s left arm into her right and began walking slowly down the shadowed entry hall, approaching the two open-arch doorways leading to rooms on either side. Both of the queens’ heels  _ tocked _ on the gleaming tiles. 

Amphitrite turned Hera to the right first, stopping in the hall and letting the golden goddess gaze her fill at the spectacle before her:

The room was one large space, bathed in the pulsing lights from a bank of strobes in the center of the ceiling. Most of the grey driftwood floor was crushed beneath dozens of dancing beings, pairs and triples and even a foursome grinding, swaying, and having a time of it. This could have been any house party or a scene at an actual club…

Except for the huge plasma screen television mounted between two of the front windows, proudly tuned into a channel she knew all too well from her years spent with Zeus: ΠλαιημΠόυ Χ,  _ PleïmPói Chi _ . 

_ PlayBoy Xtra. _

The current clip featured a slender nymph, pierced lancet ears and pierced labia glinting under spotlights, lithe fingers putting herself on display for the camera and the audience beyond with a plump lip tucked behind her gleaming pearly teeth. Sultry harp music blended with the jarring party beats, and Hera thought the poor girl looked dry as the Sahara. 

No wonder men never knew how to please; this was the kind of shit they “learned” from…

Amphitrite’s fingers tapped Hera’s wrist, drawing her attention from the glaring television. Hera followed the Sea-Queen’s line of sight, toward the back of the room, and - 

_ Well, fuck…! _

And weren’t they just. A line of standard-full beds and chaise lounges and futons took up the length of the room along the back wall, and each piece of furniture creaked and crackled under pairs and groups of beings. Now that she was focusing, Hera could hear the various slaps and thuds and moans and grunts of naked and half-clothed people literally having full-on sex next to, in front of,  _ with _ other beings  _ Right. There! _

Another surge of desire coated Hera’s panties, and her own fingers clenched a little in ‘Trite’s hand. The Nymph-Queen’s voice was quiet, a sultry murmur, answering the golden goddess’ unasked questions. 

“Everyone shows current test results when they RSVP, like I had you do, love. There’s a couple standard rules: No is No, and no buts about it. Anyone sleeping is left sleeping, no touchin’ allowed when someone’s lights-out. No pictures, not a one, and keep any stories hushy-hush in the light o’ day. Clean up after ye’self, and have a good time. So, that’s the main party room. Come wi’me real quick.”

Ampitrite turned to face the door on the left of the foyer and guided Hera into a short hallway. They moved slowly, ‘Trite stopping at every open door to give Hera a chance to peer within the more-secluded rooms. 

The first room was draped at the doorway with sheer white fabric, layers of gauze not doing a thing to hide the satyr giving head to a glistening drus beyond. The illusion of privacy was unexpectedly titillating, and Hera found herself blushing as the drus met her gaze and gave a lazy wink. 

The next was paneled in mirrors of all shapes and sizes, and a bed in the center of the room bore a midnight blue nymph, secured flat on her back with padded leather cuffs at her wrists and ankles. A red silk blindfold covered her eyes, and the pair of naga slithering around the bed on slick scales hummed as they dripped wax onto the nymph’s heaving breasts and twitching thighs. One naga lifted slitted eyes to look at the mirrors on the ceiling, and smiled, satisfied by the picture they painted with the nymph’s body reflected in the glass. 

Another room was lit only by carefully sconced torches on the walls; chains hung from the far wall, with manacles and cuffs dangling from their ends. Tables of mottled wood lined the facing walls, covered with leather floggers, paddles and prods, clips and chains and gags and more that Hera couldn’t begin to catalogue at a blushing glance. The room was empty, but one of the chains on the wall still swung gently, as if stirred by a trailing fingertip. 

Yet another room was hung in dark crimson velvet, and a massive four-poster bed, hung with black lace curtains, dominated the space. This room was also empty, and the sheets on the bed, though rumpled, were obviously clean. A dark wicker hamper stood in one corner, a peek of linen showing over the edge. Candles glowed on stands beside the bed, and a chandelier hung suspended from the ceiling, also glittering with flames. The room smelled of sex and sandalwood, and Hera found herself wondering what it would be like to be pleasured in that bed like a Queen who was genuinely worshipped and appreciated...

‘Trite guided her around a blind corner, and still more rooms lined this wing of the house.

Another mirror room, almost identical to the first, but with two pairs of gods and goddesses, unknown to Hera’s eye. The men thrust in tandem into their female partners, the one on her knees devouring the one on her back’s breasts like she was starving. As ‘Trite hummed beside her, Hera watched one of the gods lift his face from watching the women beneath them, smiling in ecstasy as he leaned toward the other god for a wide-mouthed kiss.

Another room with a large bed, not quite as opulently appointed as the first, but large and welcoming: and already claimed. A pair of nymphs tangled their legs and embraced, their nubile bodies dwarfed by the mountain of pillows against the oiled-wood headboard. 

Another pair of rooms, directly across from each other, small and close; their doors were hung with sheer fabrics and lace, and beyond the mist of gauze, couples pleasured each other. A pair of cyclopes rutted sensuously slow against the wall, their backs to the doorway; a dryad bounced on a satyr’s lap as he sat in a deep-seated armchair and squealed as his teeth found her nipple. 

The hall disappeared around another corner, and this dark passage bore no other doorways. Sound was muffled, and the goddess’ steps slowed. Hera found her mind arrested at the moonlit ocean on her left, her view of the rushing wash completely unimpeded by full-height windows running the entire length of the hall. The scene was hypnotc, entrancing, magical and strange: it matched her impressions of her first orgy, perfectly. When they were halfway down the length of the house, ‘Trite drifted to a stop.

“Well, Hera, love? What do you think? What’s going on in that pretty golden head?”

Hera licked her lips, tasting a hint of the other Queen’s perfume on the air: jasmine and sea-berry, perhaps, with coconut and rum for depth. She tried to string together the words she thought would explain her… inclinations. 

“... I think I want you to show me your hand-picked treats, and maybe we claim that room with the chandelier? I don’t think I’m up for something all in the open like that front room…”

Amphitrite smiled, devilfish cunning peeking behind otter-sweet features. “You got it, love. Follow me!” The sea-nymph took Hera’s hand, towing her along behind down the hall the rest of the way. A pang of loss gripped Hera’s heart momentarily as they left the beautiful solstice ocean view behind them. They turned the final corner, and as they approached the flashing lights of the front room again, Hera realized she hadn’t seen  _ any _ bathrooms or other necessities…

“Amphitrite, don’t tell me there’s only one shower and it’s outside…?”

The emerald deity laughed, an uninhibited cascade of mirth; her silver hair fell back, flashing, and Hera’s gaze was caught by glittering hippocamp earrings against her tattooed neck. “Noooo, doll! Every one of the smaller rooms has a bath attached, and there’s a door on the back of the foyer that leads to the kitchen and laundry. No worries, love!”

They framed themselves in the corner of the main floor, farthest from the doorway where Hera had watched earlier. From here, only a few arm-lengths from the closest futon, the smells of sex and sweat were bold and intoxicating. A bar stood against this far wall; it had been hidden from Hera’s view earlier by the crowd of dancers. Which, now that she noticed it, did the crowd seem smaller? Had more people found rooms to play in or places to sleep? 

What if her chosen room was occupied with sleepers when she finally got there with ‘Trite?!

Amphitrite was scanning the bobbing, swaying crowd with a commanding air; this was her domain tonight, and she would have what she wanted. Hera watched with a sort of stunned awe as nymphs and gods, minotaurs and goddesses, caught Amphitrite’s eyes by turns, smiling sultry or shocked when the Queen of Oceans passed them over, still on her hunt. 

Hera didn’t think she’d ever possess that much confidence, to pick and choose potential sexual partners like shoes from the shelf. 

“Ah!” ‘Trite’s triumph was piercing, and Hera nearly stumbled as the woman dragged her on an angle to the left, between the bar and the horde of bodies. Their heels were loud on the polished driftwood floor; Hera’s fringe swayed heavily around her knees. Her dress clung to her body, and she felt the beginnings of an excited sweat starting to prickle along her ribs, under her breasts.

Amphitrite finally stopped at a lounge chair near the enormous television, hidden in shadows beside one of the flaring windows in the front wall. An indigo potamoi sat with his head thrown back, eyes heavy-lidded, with one hand’s long fingers carding through tangled moonlight hair. A pair of blazing starlight wings sprouted from the white-haired god’s back, and Hera covered her mouth as she realized the God of Peaceful Deaths was swallowing the potamoi’s glistening cock.

‘Trite’s voice gave no indication that this was anything out of the ordinary as she spoke to the lounging river-lord. “Achelous, honey, are you almost finished with him? We’re ready for you and Brizo…”

Achelous smiled without opening his eyes any further. “My Lady, if you will allow me, I wanna bring this one with me tonight. He’s just too delicious to give up…” Achelous’ hand tightened in Thanatos’ white locks, pulling him off with a slurping sound. Hera muffled a gasp behind her fingers as she saw the leather collar cupping silvered skin, a gleaming length of thin chain draping away to Achelous’ other hand at his side. 

The other Queen chuckled, throaty and low, before replying. “I suppose we’ll allow you that, just as long as you do your fucking job for the Queen here.” ‘Trite lifted their twined hands, and Hera felt herself blushing a blazing gold; she was surprised the whole room didn’t turn to daylight from her awkwardness. 

Achelous opened his eyes at that, and Hera was struck by the glistening amber of his gaze. It pierced her, and the flaring embarrassment that had been dogging her heels since ‘Trite dragged her over the threshold… hell, since the nymph had sent her the fucking DM!

It died like a snuffed candle, like a wind in the deeps of a forest, like the sun in the ocean’s embrace. 

Achelous stood, releasing his grip on his submissive’s hair only when the other god found his feet, eyes down and casting an icy blue glow over the floor. Hera didn’t even look to see what - if anything - the pale god was wearing:

She stared up into Achelous’ face as if spears connected their eyes. He towered over her, but she didn’t feel frightened. Hera felt the power of his flesh, and how he offered it, silently but willingly, for her use and pleasure. 

She turned and let Amphitrite lead her, under the enormous television with its gods-awful soft-core porn, through the door and foyer’s darkness, down the narrow hall past doors that hissed with gauze and corners of dark paneling that hid the whimpers and sighs of beings finding release in the shadows. 

Hera entered the room with a Queen’s bed and felt herself finally becoming the goddess she’d always wanted to be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated how much detail to give my readers in this end-note as far as the actual setting of an in-home sex party goes. I'll leave it at this so as not to overwhelm.
> 
> Yes, I've attended parties like this.  
> Yes, the TV on Playboy is legit ripped-from-my-headlines.  
> Yes, the "crackly" beds are a thing - plastic mattress protectors FTW.  
> Yes, the mirror rooms, white sheer curtains rooms, and more open-beds-lined-up rooms are legit.  
> And yes, the dungeon... mmmhmmmm. 
> 
> Sue me. 
> 
> Additionally, the rules as Amphitrite gives them are essentially the same rules any sane Host for a party like this will initiate. Everyone will have their own method of enforcing the "leave sleeping peeps lie" rule, but the entire point is to ensure the House remains a safe space for everyone who comes to play, for however long, in whatever way they choose. 
> 
> Consent is always First.
> 
> Now, enough TMI - 
> 
> Achelous and Brizo are actual entities from myth. Achelous is an ancient river-guardian, one who battled with Heracles over a woman. Brizo is a beautiful protector of mariners, sailors, and fishermen, with a prominent female-led cult on Delos. You'll meet her in the next chapter. 
> 
> A "drus" is essentially a male counterpart to a dryad - it's taken from the Greek for "oak." I've used this term in other fics before, and it wanted to make a comeback. 
> 
> Last but not least - 
> 
> I had to. Thanatos on his knees is a favorite of your Swoonie. Get over it. 
> 
> (I had wanted to have Thanames make a cameo here, but Hera told me that would be too weird. Thanatos she doesn't know, so he's okay. Hermes, she knows all too well, and that wasn't flying.)
> 
> I make no promises on how quickly I get the next chapter out, but it will fulfill the remainder of the prompt my Angel gave me - for Hera to get some. 
> 
> Stay tuned, and thank you for popping into our thirsty headspace once again!
> 
> Much love  
> -Swoonie


	2. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for Valentine's! Hera gets that good-good!
> 
> And as a special treat, I had a song on repeat while writing this chapter! 
> 
> [Dance for you, by Beyonce](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGc9n6BiWXA)
> 
> This chapter does include the following occurrences and themes:
> 
> Group-sex, 3 partners and 4 partners, with one non-participating voyeur as well  
> Face-sitting  
> Exchange of authority/dominance over a submissive partner with another dominant partner  
> Careful discussions of consent and boundaries between new play partners  
> Thinking about Hookups and one-night stands as compared to long-term relationships  
> Voyeurism and Exhibitionism  
> Blow-job  
> Anal toys/pegging  
> Wing Kink (just a wee bit)  
> And a submissive partner's emotions when the scene is done
> 
> It gets hot in here, darlings! Enjoy responsibly, drink your water, but enjoy!

Hera turned when she reached the foot of the bed, her eyes finding Achelous’ gleaming darkamber gaze like magnets to meteorites. Amphitrite’s fingers trailed from her own and she felt the woman moving to a corner of the room; she heard the Queen settle with a rustle of silk, and guessed there must be a chair or something she hadn’t noticed before hidden in the shadows. 

The river guardian’s chest swelled as he licked his lower lip; Hera was sorely tempted to lower her eyes and watch the way his muscles moved, but she couldn’t seem to break the connection that bound their eyes. It was heady, this sense of connection; raw and heavy, intense and immediate, but somehow pure in its power. 

She  _ knew _ , without a question, that there would be no assumptions made beyond this single meeting, nor even beyond one moment to the next. No expectations, no need to cultivate so carefully and tend so tediously a relationship that would ever be a stress and not a release.

She was free in this room: to explore, to have, to taste…

As her mind finally accepted the instinctive truth that had begun to be born when she entered this party, Achelous sighed on a rasp, biting his lip before he spoke in a guttural tone. “I’m at your service, Golden Queen; do you have a request to get started?” 

She blushed again, but her embarrassment was less than it had been when ‘Trite had presented her to the potamoi like a dessert on a platter. She was in control, she just had to say what she wanted and she’d have it: whatever she wanted…

Trouble was, now that she was in the moment, the possibilities were escaping her. Her eyes flickered to the baseboard, shifting back and forth as if the answers were written there on the wainscoting. 

The massive indigo being approached her cautiously, one hand with absolutely  _ enormous _ fingers tenderly cupping her jaw and lifting her chin. The chain in his other hand, still connecting him to the oldest death-god, tinkled like stardust as the pale being followed his master, and her blush intensified again as she looked once more into Achelous’ eyes. Tender confidence and a patient understanding swirled in his sunset irises, and she wondered how he could know her so easily, when her own hus-....

_ No… He doesn’t belong here tonight… _

_ This is for me… _

“Would my Queen like for me to make a few suggestions, and she can select her desire?” Achelous kept his voice soft, a murmured roar of a river in full flood beyond trees; it swept over her body and through her blood like stormwind, lifting her and lending her power until her own stood strong again. 

“Yes, thank you…” she whispered, and the potamoi’s teeth gleamed like diamonds behind his midnight lips as he smiled. 

“If the Queen wishes, she could ride my face until her legs simply won’t hold her up anymore; I would love to drown beneath her, for my tongue to be her throne for the night. Or she could relax upon the bed, and I could please her with my tongue and fingers, on my knees at her feet. I could massage her from head to toe, and everywhere in between, until she knows nothing but pleasure and warmth… Or something else?”

Her mouth hung open as she panted in desire; the images he painted with quiet confidence stoked her lust like nothing she’d felt or heard in  _ ages _ .

“... The first thing, I think; yes, that…” Her skin burned, and she  _ ached _ behind her soaked panties. It was easier to let the urges in her have their way, because  _ that _ kind of thing had never been something she’d had from…

It was easier, and she  _ wanted _ , and there was nothing stopping her now.

Achelous’ hand drifted from her jaw, stroking along her chin, her neck, and finally resting, cupped around her shoulder with his thumb bumping over her collarbone. “Do you have any triggers or hard limits I should know about, Hera?”

She was startled at first by the question, tensing and feeling a defensive retort boiling on the back of her tongue. _How_ ** _dare_** _he impugn the honor of the King!?_ But as quickly as her violence flared, it died; of course, a hook-up would need to ask that kind of question. He didn’t know her, and he _should_ ask, to be able to please her as best he could. 

It hurt her soul for a single heartbeat that she couldn’t remember the last time Zeus had ever asked her anything like that…

_ Ignore the past tonight, Hera, damn! _

“No biting, please; but I think that’s all… Oh, um, no butt stuff…” She blushed thickly again, and Achelous chuckled. Her belly quivered and her insides throbbed at the deeply masculine sound.

“I will obey, Hera. Now, may I ask a small thing of you?” She nodded as his fingers moved lower, picking sneakily at the upper edge of her gown’s neckline, so close to her tingling breast. “I’m not going to be able to see my good delicious treat here.” He lifted the chain into her line of sight, and Thanatos stepped closer, the response habitual and practiced; his eyes were still down, his waves of starlight hair hiding all of his face but the long line of his nose. “I’d like to give you his leash while I’m drowning beneath you; I’d like you to make sure he pleases me while I please you. Would you do that for me?”

She was nodding before he finished asking; the idea was titillating, and it was only fair, after all. Give and take, tit for tat…

Achelous smiled, wide and hungry now that they were so close to  _ actually _ doing and not just talking; but Hera’s answering grin fell as the potamoi took a step back, her skin cold where his hand had been just moments before. 

“Would you like to undress, or would you like me to do that for you, Hera? Or if you’d like, you could keep the dress on: it is… divine...”

Again, she was startled, but the sense of rejection faded as she realized the query for what it truly was: a genuine inquiry of consent. And if she undressed herself, she maintained a distance, reduced the intimacy and left their play as just that - play. 

She took the power he gave back to her, and unzipped her dress with magic. The clinging fabric slithered down her body, baring her strapless bra of pale cream silk and matching panties and garter belt; her hose were an amber that matched Achelous’ eyes, and she saw the recognition in his eyes when his gaze finally swept her fully to her toes. She bent to strip the panties from her legs, leaving her garter and hose and shoes in place, and then straightened to face Achelous fully once more.

“Beautiful…” His whisper was raspy and awe-filled, and she nearly shivered as it trailed fire down her spine and straight into the molten pool between her legs. How long had it been since she’d been seen as a woman, as a beautiful creature of desire and carnality, as more than a prize of war and a decoration set beside a throne, set aside…?

_ … And that’s the last time I think of Zeus tonight, I swear; just give me this, and let it be just this… _

The river-lord approached her slowly once again, his eyes taking in every inch of her golden skin, barely hesitating as the silvered scars on her abdomen caught his attention. She raked his body with her gaze in return, the freedom to do so unspoken but as obvious as sunlight in the room. His frame was large, muscles mounding everywhere they should, ridges and valleys leading from the gargantuan planes of his indigo chest down the cobbles of his abdominals and finally to the throbbing length standing proudly from the center of him. He was utterly hairless and eel-sleek, and she wondered how he would feel when she ran her hands over him while he  _ drowned beneath her _ . She shivered lightly as the potamoi stroked his free hand over her shoulder and down her right arm in a coaxing caress. 

“And so soft… May I touch you more, Hera?” She nodded, and Achelous’ other hand fumbled the chain into her own. As she clenched the tinkling links in suddenly trembling fingers, Achelous swept both his hands up her arms, from her wrists to the rounded points of her shoulders, around to her back and down her flanks. He seemed intent on simply exploring her body’s surfaces before disappearing beneath her thighs, and she twitched every so often when his fingers would graze a more-sensitive spot in their curious travels across her body’s curves. 

She tilted her chin, peering up at his face after a few moments; his eyes were hooded, the gleaming amber dimmed under thick midnight lashes. His lips seemed soft, the angle of his jaw relaxed, and it struck her that he was  _ thoroughly _ enjoying this touching; if she let him, would he continue stroking and caressing her for hours? He realized she was watching his face then, and he smiled, seeming a little dazed.

“So beautiful and soft; thank you for letting me touch you, Hera…”

She nodded once, a little bewildered, and watched the giant god climb onto the bed. He tossed the pillows away from the head of the thing, making room for her when she mounted his face, and then flipped onto his back, waiting patiently with his hooded eyes watching her in the dimness.

Hera approached the foot of the bed, floating onto the mattress rather than clambering up in an undignified manner. The tinkles of the chain leading from her hand to the collar around Thanatos’ neck provided a melodic counterpoint as she positioned herself over Achelous’ upturned face. She set her jaw, deciding once more with the depths of her soul that she was going to enjoy this to the fullest, and spun in the air to face down the river-god’s body. She let herself drift downward, feeling warm breath on her damp folds as muscular arms came up to harness around her thighs. She took the slack out of the chain as Thanatos leaned over the end of the bed and ran his gray lips up Achelous’ twitching length, and then her hips jolted forward.

Achelous’ tongue was wide, and hot, and his lips  _ were _ soft; there was no stubble on his chin to irritate her skin, not even any hair along his arms against her legs, and she began to rock back and forth in tiny scoops as the god beneath her set to his self-appointed task of  _ drowning beneath her _ .

She focused on Thanatos’ movements in an effort to not climax embarrassingly quickly; it  _ had _ been far too long, but she was no inexperienced virgin. Surely she had enough self-control to make this last, to give the god beneath her the ride of his immortal life. The winged god before her wrapped his slender fingers around the thickness of Achelous’ shaft, angling and stroking to increase the sensations to his partner. His lips slid up and down,  _ dragged _ as his cheeks hollowed out and  _ spread _ as he pushed farther down, nearly engulfing his thumb and forefinger as he worked. Her hips gave another involuntary jerk as Thanatos’ free hand dug like talons into the river-lord’s clenched thigh muscle; the pale being groaned around his mouthful of indigo skin, and Hera gasped in delight as Achelous mirrored the sound with a hum of pleasure deep into her own center. 

Thanatos’ lashes fluttered up, meeting her wide-eyed gaze, and the cheeky thing had the audacity to  _ smirk _ \- well, as much as he could around an enormous mouthful of godly cock. 

Hera leaned forward at that, planting her free hand on Achelous’ clenched abdomen; she grabbed Than’s cheeks as he pulled off in startled shock, his chain and her nails pricking his silver skin. She let her gaze bore into his swirling blue eyes, saw the moment he submitted to her authority. 

_ “Please him, boy; none of that teasing shit…” _ She leaned back, letting her nails claw against his jaw, and she hummed in satisfaction as the god dove back to Achelous’ cock with a will. Loud slurps and muffled gasps began to fill the room, and Hera began driving her hips in a determined rhythm, chasing the pleasure of the pale god’s submission with more sensation between her thighs. Achelous’ fingers dimpled in her skin, and the quiet pain of his desperate grip sparkled like stardust along her nerves. 

A throaty chuckle murmured from the doorway then, and Hera heard an answering hum of pleasure from the dark corner where Amphitrite was watching their fun. She raised her eyes to the doorway, not startled and more than a little pleased at the excited sweeping glances the unknown goddess was dragging over the three of them. 

“Brizo, lover, what took you so long…?” ‘Trite’s pout was breathless; Hera thought the woman might be pleasuring herself in the shadows. 

“Mmmm, sorry, dollface; I had a satyr to fuck half-senseless first.” Brizo’s voice was low, with a hint of salty raspiness and wind-scoured rocks. She stepped into the room, fluid grace and wavelike strength fueling a prowling, possessive-seeming stride. Hera took in the picture the marine goddess presented, licking her lips as the woman approached the bed. 

Brizo was tall, slender and streamlined, and Hera thought if Achelous were vertical, they’d be of a height. Her skin was an aquamarine so clear, she seemed almost carved from the gemstone itself. But there was nothing angular about her: every curve of her arms and legs and torso melded seamlessly into the next. She wasn’t bony, nor fleshy: she looked like a stream of water, a geyser and cloud all in one, somehow. The picture was only enhanced by the fountain of corkscrew curls swallowing her head and cupping her cheeks. Piercing sea-glass eyes flecked with obsidian met Hera’s own for a moment as the patron goddess of Delos’ sea-farers stopped just behind Thanatos’ bent-over form. Brizo flicked her eyes down, and Hera’s gaze followed instinctively.

The aquamarine goddess wore a strap-on harness with a long, slender, slightly-curved glass dildo attached, and she uttered another throaty chuckle as Hera gasped. 

“Did I hear you correctly, lady? Is this one giving you trouble…?” Brizo’s hands smacked down on each of Thanatos' ass-cheeks with loud  _ cracks _ ; the god jolted, but did not slow in his dedicated worship of the cock between his lips. Hera saw his fingers flex on Achelous’ thigh again, and wondered how she should respond. 

Achelous tensed his arms, raising Hera’s hips from his face for a moment; he panted twice and then rumbled from between her legs, “Fuck him good, Brizo; he needs it, don’t you, boy?” Thanatos whimpered around Achelous’ length, and the river-lord disappeared once more, dragging Hera back onto his mouth with a protracted groan of need. 

Brizo rubbed the pale god’s ass cheeks in wide circles, spreading him and compressing him so that his knees visibly buckled under the pressure a few times. She chuckled again, seeming in a mood to tease. “I’m sorry, Achelous; I didn’t realize you were a  _ lady _ tonight…” Hera gasped out a laugh that ended on a groan as Achelous paid penance with a punishing swirl of his tongue all around her throbbing clit. Brizo licked her lips, slow and sultry, as Hera’s eyes fluttered open again; sea-glass met sapphire, and Brizo whispered, asking, submitting too in her own way. “Well, lady? Shall I fuck this needful creature for you? Shall I show you how pleasing he can be with a cock up his tight little ass?” Thanatos shivered from his head to his feet, his wings rustling violently as he mewled, pausing in his work at Achelous’ groin. Achelous sucked hard on Hera’s clit in response, and Hera nodded, out of breath and needing  _ more _ .

Brizo hummed, murmuring quietly in a language Hera didn’t know, one of her hands tugging a plug from Thanatos’ body that Hera hadn’t even known was there. As the shining bulb of black glass slipped free, Brizo slid her shaft inside the god, who froze with both his hands clawed into the sheets beside Achelous’ hips and his nose against the other god’s pelvis. Harsh gusts of air faded to desperate purring hums as Brizo began rocking slowly, and Thanatos seemed to regain control of his hands to slide his palms up the river-god’s abdomen, fingers splayed wide. Achelous groaned nearly constantly into Hera’s core, and she rocked steadily over his mouth and chin, chasing every sensation, every sound, every flicker of lightning in her veins. 

Brizo set the pace, and Hera marveled at the way the goddess moved. She swayed and writhed like a veil in an autumn breeze, like slackened sailcloth in a storm. Her hands caressed and rubbed the god before her with a practiced ease, seeking out his tensest spots and bringing his erogenous zones into play with a randomness that could only be borne of long familiarity. Hera watched in stunned delight as the goddess worked the ancient deathling without stopping, until he was half-thrashing beneath her. His lips left Achelous’ cock, he gripped the god’s shaft with bone-white knuckles, and Thanatos screamed in pleasure against the river-lord’s pelvis as Brizo leaned over him and fucked him hard and fast. 

Achelous gave a violent jolt beneath her, grunting once against her folds as he came in Thanatos’ hand, white flowing down his swollen midnight shaft to trickle over the silver-skinned god’s paled-out fingers. Hera twitched as Achelous’ gasping lips sealed around her clit, his fingers clutched her thighs, and she followed the men into ecstasy. She rode his face for all she was worth, dragging every drop of pleasure from the experience that she could, before she dropped the chain, crawled to one side of the bed and buried her face in her arms, relishing the darkness as her mind floated far away. 

\---*~*---

It was a while later when she dimly registered shifting on the bed; she raised her head, blinking bleary eyes to understand what she was seeing. 

Thanatos sat on the foot of the bed and Achelous’ sweat-curled inky hair bobbed urgently before the pale being’s heaving abdomen. Brizo was nowhere to be seen. Thanatos’ hands were knotted in those dark curls, and his own head was thrown back, his cheeks mottled with a dark-grey flush. His wings extended and flexed, seeming unable to find a comfortable position. When Achelous’ hands appeared behind the death-god's  silver back to claw desperately into the top of Thanatos’ hand-blotched ass cheeks, the older god gasped hoarsely and spasmed, his wings flapping heavily a few times before shivering back to stillness at his back. The longest feathers were spread like petals on the rumpled sheets. 

Achelous hummed quietly and stood when Thanatos’ hands released him; Hera watched the river-god’s indigo fingers pick apart the clasp at the back of Thanatos’ neck. The gods kissed, sweet and long, before Achelous pulled the collar away and left the room without a word. 

Thanatos lifted a hand to his throat, cupping his skin and tucking his chin. Hera pushed herself to her knees then, wondering if he was hurt. The mattress dipped behind her, and she turned to see ‘Trite lowering herself as quietly as possible to the bed. The Queen of Oceans shook her head at Hera, but Hera wasn’t sure…

“I’m alright, Hera…” Thanatos’ voice was quiet, breathy and soft, not at all what she’d expected to hear from the ancient Cthonic being. He didn’t turn to face her, but it seemed he flattened his hand over his collarbones as he took a shuddering breath. “It’s just hard to go back to the real world sometimes…” 

The god stood and left the room without another word, and ‘Trite reached for Hera’s arm, brushing lightly with her fingers to get her attention. 

“He really is okay, honey. He and Achelous are regulars, and he’s just a little vulnerable when ‘Lous takes the collar off.”

Hera shifted to sit on the bed with her legs hanging over the side. She thought she could understand that; the sense of freedom was fleeing her soul as she realized the night was nearly over. 

_ … But then again… _

_ There’s always another party... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had fun! Hera did, didn't she?
> 
> I make no promises about ever coming back to this scenario and party planning, but we shall see....
> 
> -Swoonie  
> 12 February 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my other fics, I've got lots, and those of my beta and bestie feeshy, rissaleigh49!
> 
> (Comment mods are in effect for my own anxiety control. Thank you for your understanding, I do still welcome thoughtful and friendly comments.)


End file.
